The invention relates to monitoring systems and more particularly to systems for monitoring fugitive emissions.
Process equipment such as valves, pumps, compressors, pressure relief devices have to be monitored for Volatile Organic Compounds (VOC) emissions or other gaseous emissions such as ozone depleting substances, greenhouse gases, toxic substances or other compounds in chemical manufacturing operations, refineries, pharmaceutical plants and other industrial sites. Fugitive emissions are very often related to a decline in air quality. Fugitive emissions are particularly problematic since their dispersion in ambient air is much lower than for stacks. Canadian and US legislation has very precise regulations for controlling emissions such as VOC""s and different systems for the managing process of fugitive emissions of volatile organic compounds into the atmosphere have been created.
The conventional method for keeping track of VOC emissions is to label all of the potentially problematic parts of the equipment on site with barcodes. These barcodes are then scanned and VOC emission measurements are taken by a technician at the precise location of the barcode. U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,594, Neel et al., is a good example of the state of the art in the field.
Neel et al. disclose a portable (handheld) volatile organic compound monitoring system for monitoring fugitive emissions using a coded identification tag. The system included a housing, a tag reader, analysis chamber structure, a sample probe coupled to the analysis chamber, and pump structure for drawing a gas sample to be analyzed through the sample probe into the analysis chamber. Ionization apparatus and storage means can be added for added functionalities. Microprocessor apparatus responsive to tag information, selected response factor information, and the sensor output signal produces an output indicative of volatile organic compound concentration at the monitored device. This system is combined with the appearance of a barcode or another identification tag on the equipment to monitor.
The process of identifying and keeping track of inspection locations is difficult, while it is of considerable importance to make sure that inspection is both complete and in accordance with a desired order or route.
The devices to be monitored are frequently located both in the field and in process plants, in sometimes inaccessible locations. The environment surrounding the equipment is often harsh and corrosive. The use of barcodes on the equipment to monitor is acceptable for as long as the barcode stays visible and accessible. In addition to taking the readings with their probes, technicians assigned to the managing A of emissions have to find the barcodes. These barcodes might have been partially or fully removed from their location on the equipment during a repair, a maintenance operation or something else, or might have become unreadable after a painting operation or a dropping of a chemical. Also, if a precise record of how many spots have to be monitored on the equipment with a description of their location is not kept, a technician can forget some readings and introduce errors in the keeping of data about the emissions. Relying on a sticker or an external identification tag can be considered weak with respect to quality standards.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for monitoring portable volatile organic compound emissions using an image of the equipment at the site and to label and record on the image all the spots where an emission reading should be taken. The step of reading a barcode or ID tag physically placed on the equipment is then eliminated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method for creating a database of inspection points referenced with respect to images, such that the database can be reviewed and created without being on site where the equipment is located.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method which allows for the selection, creation and planning of an xe2x80x9cinspection routexe2x80x9d of inspection points.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for creating a database of inspection points organized by hierarchical classes representing physical or geographic location.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method for collecting site inspection data in which a portable screen image of the object being inspected is provided and in which inspection point guidance and inspection data collection is integrated into a single device, whereby the process of inspection is more reliable and fast.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of collecting site inspection data comprising:
obtaining an image of an inspection site;
providing visual markers on the inspection site image identifying a plurality of inspection points for the inspection site;
providing identification data for the inspection points;
using the inspection site image at the inspection site as a reference to locate the inspection points; and
recording fugitive emission data from the inspection points in association with the point identification data.
Preferably, the inspection site image is reproduced on a sheet, and the sheet can be used at the inspection site. The identification data may also be printed on the sheet.
Preferably, the identification data printed on the sheet comprises a bar code for each of the inspection points, the step of recording comprises scanning a selected one of the bar codes associated with one of the inspection points being inspected to provide electronic entry of identification data to be associated with the one of the points into a data logger.
Preferably, a plurality of inspection site images are obtained, the inspection site covers a plurality inspection site locations, and the identification data comprises point classification data for sorting the inspection points by geographical or physical area identified at least by group. The inspection points are also associated with a single group representing a series of inspection points from equipment at a single site location.
Also preferably, the point classification data comprises a project, area, sub-area, and group identification data field, wherein a project contains one or more areas, an area contains one or more sub-areas, a sub-area contains one or more groups.
The invention also provides a step of selecting an xe2x80x9cinspection routexe2x80x9d subset of the inspection points according to the identification data including the point classification data, wherein the subset of the inspection points are located and fugitive emission data only for the subset of the inspection points.
Preferably, the inspection site image is a digital image, and the providing of visual markers and the providing of identification data for the inspection points comprise using a graphical user interface computer tool to position screen objects representing the visual markers on the digital image and to enter the identification data as properties of the screen objects.
According to a further preferred variant of the invention, the inspection site image is a screen display image provided by a display source driven by an inspection control computer and viewable by a user at the inspection site. The step of using the image at the inspection site may then comprise altering the screen display image to indicate which one of the plurality of the inspection points is to be inspected, and the recording of fugitive emission data may comprise automatically associating in the inspection control computer the identification data for the indicated one of the inspection points with fugitive emission data.
The inspection point identification data may also comprise geographic positioning information for the site location, eg. GPS measurement coordinates, and the portable data logger used during inspection can include a GPS receiver device for providing an indication of the user""s location and thereby aid in guiding the user to the right equipment in a plant.
Once an inspection has been completed, the invention also provides for a report to be generated. Preferably, this report contains images of the equipment which are believed to be problematic. The images may be presented in the report with only the problem site markers shown for greater clarity. The images may be presented in the report along with all salient inspection point data so that the inspector is readily prepared to assess the problems. GPS information may also be used to quickly direct the inspector to the problem points. The report can thus focus attention to relatively few points within a large plant with efficient visual and/or GPS guidance directly to problem locations.
Accordingly, the invention provides method of generating an inspection report, comprising:
obtaining digital images of a plurality of inspection sites;
positioning markers on the images identifying a plurality of inspection points for the sites;
recording fugitive emission data from the points at the sites;
analyzing the fugitive emission data to determine problem ones of the points;
selecting ones of the images including the problem points;
editing the images to indicate the problem points; and
outputing the inspection report including the edited images.
Conventional VOC detectors include a vapor analyzer. The present invention may make use of other forms of detectors, such as radiation detectors (e.g. in nuclear power plants), and optical imaging inspection devices, e.g. infrared cameras able to image fugitive emissions.